


For we are just a product of society

by KamukuraSenpai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dead Enoshima Junko, Dead Nanami Chiaki, Despair Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Towa City (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamukuraSenpai/pseuds/KamukuraSenpai
Summary: Hajime and Izuru met up with Nagito after the tragedy.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 22





	For we are just a product of society

Hajime walked behind Izuru, looking around at the destruction that was everywhere. He knew exactly how it started; his twin was one of those in charge of starting it.

There's nothing he can really do now than try to survive in the post-apocalyptic world she envisioned. Hajime wasn't really sure where they were headed but he stopped questioning Izuru after a while, he was sure where they were going was safe. 

Finally actually looking at where he was instead of the decaying bodies and burning buildings. He noticed a large building that was still somewhat standing, the building towering all the others around.  
Hajime stopped to take in the building a little longer before Izuru abruptly stopped and turned around.

"Why'd you stop? We aren't there yet so keep moving." Izuru said with their usual monotone voice and straight faced.  
"Oh sorry I was distracted by something...Where exactly are we Izuru?" "Towa City, now hurry up." Without waiting for an answer Izuru turned around and began walking once again.

Hajime stood in place for a while before realizing Izuru had already started walking. Jogging to catch back up to them. "Do you mind if I ask why we're here? There doesn't seem to be anything that'd be helpful." Still looking forward, Izuru answered "We're meeting someone and then leaving." The way that they said made it obvious that was the end of the conversation.

They continued walking until they were in front of the very same building Hajime was observing earlier. 'Towa Hills'. Izuru turned around to look at their twin before asking if he wished to go inside with them or wait outside. The obvious choice would be to go inside with Izuru,which is exactly what Hajime did.

Hajime and Izuru had been wandering around the building for a couple of minutes and there was no sign of a human being. Least not a living one. "Hey Izuru, who exactly are we looking for?" "An old classmate, you'll know him when you see him trust me." Nodding his head Hajime went back to looking for this mysterious man that was somehow of interest to his twin.

"He should be in here." Izuru stopped in front of a giant white door lined with gold. If Hajime was in a video game this is definitely where the final boss would be. 

"Uh hey you mind if I stay out here…?" If this door truly held some kind of final boss Hajime didn't want any part of that. "I don't mind, it'd be easier that way but you should have just stayed outside in the beginning."  
"Yeah I know that but it's too for that now. So hurry up so we can leave this place is creeping me out." 

After that Izuru opened the door and walked through to the black abyss. Hajime just leaned on one of the columns surrounding the door. 'I guess it's nice Izuru is meeting up with an old classmate. I wonder if she managed to survive this somehow, I wouldn't know what to think if she ended up dead.' 

Slowly becoming lost in his own thoughts Hajime didn't notice the door opening and his twin and someone else coming out. What he did notice however was the sound of a chain rattling.


End file.
